feunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Valerie
Profile Born under the name Valeria Antiessa Rudal to Prince Rudal and his wife, Princess Penelope, Valerie is the granddaughter of Emperor Walhart and a descendant of Alm and Celica. Losing her grandfather and father to the war with Ylisse, she is also the last surviving member of Valmese royalty. Raised on tales of her ancestors, she grew to idolize Alm and Celica, hoping to carry on their values and become a hero in her own right like them. With the help of her retainer, Bernadotte, she forms an army with the intent to reunite Valm and assume her rightful place on the throne. Hoping to evoke the spirit of The Deliverance, she calls this army The Liberation. Past While Rudal was expected to set sail and helm Valm's advance eastward upon Regna Ferox and Ylisse, there was an expectation on Penelope bear an heir and stay behind, despite being an accomplished mage and a trusted battle companion of her husband's. In a night of passion shortly before Rudal set off, they conceived Valerie. Walhart, who had been suspicious of some of his generals and advisors, secretly arranged for Penelope and his future heir to be under the care of his best friend, Bernadotte, in Novis - where trusted family friends resided. However, despite his best efforts, Rudal would be lost to the brazen tactics of Ylisse's tactician and Penelope would be lost to childbirth, effectively leaving his grandchild orphaned. Despite losing his king and best friend in the war, Bernadotte stayed loyal to his charge and raised Valerie, keeping her and her friends ignorant of her heritage while he and their parents were very well aware. Acknowledging the similarities between himself and the legendary knight, Sir Mycen, Berndaotte knew that one day he would need to tell Valerie about her heritage and groom her into a champion of Valm, just like how Mycen raised a champion for Valentia. Eight years later, Valerie, who grew up to admire Alm and Celica, was very ecstatic to discover she was their descendant, but more importantly, to finally feel included with her friends. Having befriended Aizen, Mina, Phira, and Noel, who were descendants of heroes from the Saint-King's time, Valerie couldn't help but feel left out, as she was under the impression she didn't belong among the descendants of legendary heroes. Realizing her dream to be a hero just like Alm and Celica could be a reality, Valerie would spend the next decade of her life training alongside her friends under Bernadotte, pouring every single ounce of blood, sweat, and tears into her work ethic. Present Training alongside her friends into young adulthood, Valerie developed into a capable warrior under Bernadotte's supervision, much like her father. On what would otherwise be a routine day, Valerie's training session was cut short when Bernadotte informed her that they had to leave the safety of Novis and head into the mainland. The day she and her friends had been training for had come. With a plan to rally the Loyalist group stationed in the southern region of Valm, Valerie heads out to begin The Liberation, an army with similar ideals and roots to the Saint-King's army, The Deliverance. Personality An outgoing, caring, and friendly young woman, Valerie deeply cherishes her friends and is very quick to make new ones - often to Bernadotte's chagrin, who remarks that she is too trusting at times. Brash and determined with a strong sense of right and wrong, Valerie is quick to defend her ideals, and importantly, her friends. That said, she is also stubborn to a fault and is dangerously willing to risk herself to protect and rescue others. Having grown in a humble life, Valerie has never picked up the etiquette that is expected of royalty, but instead carries, and feeds, herself in a manner becoming of commoners. Appropriately, she is down-to-earth as a result, never feeling the desire to elevate herself above others despite her station. Given her demeanor and quirky habits, members of The Liberation often forget she is royalty - herself included. In-Game Base Stats Growth Rates Supports Quotes Personal Skill Inspiring Leader Grants improved critical hit and skill activation chance by 10% for each Support rank attained with this unit to units within 2 spaces. Roster Entry The last remaining descendant of Saint-King Alm and Saint-Queen Celica. A hard-headed and determined young woman, she strives to honour her ancestors and unite her kingdom under one banner. Aggressive on the battlefield but soft and caring towards her friends. Knows the most orange-related recipes in the army. Born on March 14th. Possible Endings Trivia * Her birthday is March 14th, the same day Fire Emblem Gaiden was released in Japan in 1992. ** This mirror's the birthday of Lucina from Fire Emblem: Awakening, whose birthday is the release date of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. * Valerie shares her English voice actress, Marisha Ray, with Mikoto, Oboro, and Effie from'' Fire Emblem Fates'', as well as Shanna from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade in Fire Emblem: Heroes. * Valerie etched a gray Brand of Duma onto the backhand of her left bracer and stitched a white Brand of Mila onto the palm of her right glove, mirroring the locations of her ancestor's Brands. * She is very fond of oranges, almost to the point of violence whenever people mistreat them, such as eating them with the peel intact. ** Ironically, Marisha Ray's husband, Matthew Mercer, was prompted to eat an orange with its peel intact, mirroring Chrom from ''Fire Emblem: Awakening ''as suggested by Gaius' Supports. Category:Lord Category:Liberation